Doctor Who Series 11B Episode 3 – History of the Daleks
by Ratin8tor
Summary: The Doctor takes her companions to Hopies, only to discover a terrible revelation: The Neo-Kaleds, a party who idolize and worship the Daleks, have taken control of the government. How will the Doctor and her companions put a stop to this terrible injustice? How far is she willing to go to protect a planet that she loves? And what is going to happen if the real Daleks turn up?
1. Part 1

"Welcome to Hopies!" the Doctor said, spreading her arms to introduce her friends to splendour of the planet. "One of my favourite planets in the universe... after Earth, of course."

"This seems like something out a movie," said Ryan in shock, as they looked at the futuristic city unfolding before them. The cars flew in the sky, weaving between the glittering towers, as people ran down the street to some commotion.

"What's going on?" Yaz asked, as they saw more people disappear round a corner.

"No idea," the Doctor said. "Shall we go find out?" Before anyone had a chance to offer a differing opinion she was already off, bolting like a child free from their parents. Her three friends followed, trying to keep up with the Doctor in the massive crowd that was forming.

"Hang on," said Graham, looking at the banners hanging out of windows and the flags everyone was waving. "Has there been an election?"

"Impossible," the Doctor said. "The planet's election isn't for another three years."

"There's a banner there saying congratulations to the new president," pointed out Ryan, gesturing to the stage in front of them.

"Probably a title more than anything else," replied the Doctor. "Honorary, that sort of thing."

"Please welcome to the stage the new president of Hopies," said a lady on stage joyfully.

"Maybe this is Topsy-turvy Day?" the Doctor threw out as a last hope.

"My fellow Hopieans," began the man who had walked onto stage and stood behind the podium, struggling to be heard over the cheering.

"Getting harder to believe he's not the president Doctor," said Yaz, giving her friend a cheeky nudge. The Doctor didn't reply, worry crossing her face.

"We are thankful for our recent win in this planet's snap election," the president continued. "We promise to uphold the values that we ran on, values that we believe in, born on Skaro-"

"Hold on a minute," said Graham. "Did he say Skaro?"

"Wait, does that mean-" began Ryan, before his answer was given by the speaker.

"We, the Neo-Kaleds, will escort this planet into a glorious future!" The applause was thunderous, drowning the four new arrivals within a sea of despair and confusion.

"He said Skaro," began Graham, but the Doctor was already beating him to the punch.

"This isn't right," she said, horror written across her face. "This isn't how it's suppose to go at all."

"What's a Kaled?" asked Yaz.

"It was the precursor to the most dangerous beings in all the universe," the Doctor said. "Because eventually the Kaleds... became the Daleks!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Who

History of the Daleks

Part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor, will you just talk to us," said Graham, as the Doctor ran around inside the TARDIS, fussing over the controls.

"What?" said the Doctor in frustration, before seeing her friends concerned faces. She sagged, learning on the console for support. "Sorry," she said, before sliding down onto the floor. "It's just... None of this is right. Every cell in my body is screaming at how wrong time has gotten, and I need to work out what's gone wrong. What has happened to this planet's history?"

"Well that's easy then, isn't it?" said Ryan. The other three looked at him in confusion. "We just go to a museum," he said slowly, wondering why they weren't on the same wavelength.

"Ryan, you are a genius!" the Doctor said, leaping to her feet and rushing over to give her friend a giant hug. "Sorry, rest of you, I don't think you can make up enough points to beat Ryan here. Come on! Lets find out what's been happening since I was away."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When the war finally ended after four long, gruelling years, it was clear that someone was going to have to step up and bring Hopies back to its former glory."

The introduction video to the museum continued to drone on in the background as the Doctor and her friends studied various exhibits around the museum, attempting to absorb everything while lacking a lot of the cultural clues to process it. The Doctor was busy running around the entire museum, seemingly too distracted to focus on just one thing.

"Are you okay?" Yaz asked, putting a concerned hand on her friend's shoulder. "You seem a bit more... agitated, than usual."

"Imagine being in a room with a really nasty smell," said the Doctor. "Or having something really foul stuck in your mouth. It's hard for me to concentrate with so much... time wrongness, just..." She waved her hands ineffectively, trying to convey the scope of her issue.

"So it says here that the kick-off was the death of this one guy," said Ryan. "Sicuck Dramyon."

"Sicuck Dramyon?" the Doctor replied, running over to Ryan and looking at the placard.

"Died mysteriously in his hotel room during a peace conference," read Yaz. "Both sides blamed the other for the assassination, and soon the war broke out."

"Sicuck," the Doctor whispered, gingerly touching the picture of an older man in military dress.

"You knew him?" Graham asked.

"We travelled together when I was all bouncy and charming and romantic," the Doctor said. "He and I gallivanted all over the universe, till he decided to come back home and use what he learned to improve the planet. He was suppose to lead Hopies into a new golden age, one that turned this civilization into one of the greatest in the universe."

"So his death is what triggered the change in the timeline?" Yaz asked. "Why not just go back in time and stop it from happening?"

"Because you can't change events when you become established in them," said the Doctor. She saw her friends confused expressions and pondered, wondering how to explain temporal mechanics to beings that only saw time as being a linear cause to effect.

"Imagine a word document on your computer," the Doctor said. "While it's on your computer you can change it, edit it, fiddle about with it all you want with there being no trace that you did so. But the moment you print it out, those words are firmly entrenched in the paper, and to try and squibble over that could cause you to put a hole through it."

"The paper is the universe aye?" Ryan asked, trying to keep up with the allegory.

"Well, more of the web of time," the Doctor said. "Like a spider-web, where you can cut a few strings, but cut too many and the whole universe falls in on itself."

"You've lost us Doc," Graham said.

"Long story short, we can't go back in time to save him without causing a paradox," the Doctor said. "Which is bad."

"Right, yes," Graham said. "Anyway, his death led to a massive war that only just got resolved a few decades ago."

"That still doesn't explain how the Daleks come into it," said Ryan.

"You might want to have a look at this then," said Yaz, beckoning them over to the strangest statue the gang had ever seen. There were two figures standing tall, back to back as comrades in arms. The first was of a handsome, strong-jawed man, a flag firmly held in one hand, a gun of sorts aimed in the other. Next to him stood a Dalek, a flag awkwardly jutting from its back, appendages raised high in celebration. The Doctor shuddered, revulsion building up inside of her.

"Says here that some guy called Aniton Erecent found some recordings made by the Daleks about their history, tactics, philosophy," read Yaz. "He adapted them to fit his command, and soon his ingenious approach led to a crushing defeat for the enemies of the planet, and soon they surrendered than face the might of the Daleks."

"Sounds like a load of bull to me," said Ryan.

"At a guess I'll say that 'ingenious approach' was killing everyone who got in his way until no one was brave enough to stand up to him," replied Graham. "'Ere, hang on, why did they give the Dalek a plunger? I thought the one on Earth did that because it was desperate for parts."

"No they've always had a plunger," the Doctor said absent-mindedly, already starting to wander to the next part of the exhibit.

"Why?" asked Ryan. The Doctor paused, before turning round, face scrunched in confusion.

"You know, I've never thought to ask," the Doctor admitted. "Always been a bit too busy to have a proper conversation with a Dalek."

"Well whatever the reason is, the people here sure seem to love Aniton," said Graham, as he found the next part of the story. "He established the Neo-Kaleds, building on the philosophy of the Daleks found in the recording, and quickly rode the popularity wave into being elected head of the planet. After that his party has been amassing power, slowly taking control of all branches of government."

"Typical dictator move," said the Doctor. "Get a foothold, then dismantle anything that gets in your way. It's brilliant in its insidiousness. But we need to know what happened recently, in this election. But where can we find that in a museum?"

"We don't" said Ryan. "You find it in a newspaper, don't you?"

The Doctor turned, looking at her three companions with another giant smile on her face.

"Seriously, you two, you need to really step up your game here," she said teasingly. "Ryan is really pulling ahead, I might start leaving you behind."

"Okay, so once we find a newspaper, then what?" Yaz asked. "What are you planning to do?"

"Take down this government and all the evil it stands for," the Doctor said simply.

"You can't just take down an entire government!" Graham said in shock.

"You watch me," the Doctor replied. "Remember Harriet Jones?"

"Who?" asked Ryan.

"Exactly," said the Doctor. "And she was one of the nicer ones."

"But what do you do once you've taken out the government?" asked Yaz.

"Oh things usually sort themselves out," the Doctor said. "Most of the time, at any rate."

"Is there perhaps some sort of middle-ground?" asked Graham. "Where we get them to change their minds?"

"You can't reason with these people," said the Doctor. "I'm sorry, but this entire planet will be better once they're out of power. Hopefully the next lot will put history back on its right course, and we can put all this behind us."

"Hey Doctor, look at this." Ryan held up a pamphlet he found lying on the ground. The other three came over, looking at the unfolded paper.

"So there's a victory celebration tonight, is there?" the Doctor said. "That's exactly what we need. Graham and I can go in and learn what has happened straight from the horse's mouth."

"What do we do?" Yaz asked, as she and Ryan looked at the Doctor in anticipation.

"I want you to to talk to the locals," said the Doctor. "Find out what they think of the Neo-Kaleds, why this party got so popular, that sort of thing. Some local knowledge might be exactly what we need. Lets agree to meet back here in five hours."

The Doctor slipped the pamphlet into her coat pocket and beamed.

"Okay fam. Let's go save this planet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wish you told me this event was formal wear," said Graham, standing uncomfortably in his daily clothing. "I look like a real buffoon."

"I think you look pretty," the Doctor said, focusing on the stage. Her psychic paper had been enough to bluff their way through the entrance, but now that the dining room was filling up it was clear that they'd soon stick out if not careful. The Doctor spied a group of young men and casually sauntered over, Graham only just noticing that she'd left his side.

"Hello there," the Doctor said with a wide smile. "It appears that the wait staff have forgotten to seat us, may we join you?"

"Of course," said one of the men, a blonde man who had an air about him of a person who had never needed to work a day in his life. "Shan and Tane couldn't make it anyway, there were issues at the club."

"Oh but of course there is," the Doctor said. "I bet the servants were being too disrespectful again."

Graham raised his eyebrow, wondering what the Doctor was thinking about being so bitingly sarcastic, but it was clear that the blonde man had too high of an opinion of himself to presume that other people had their own thoughts and motivations.

"Well you know what it's like," he said with a chuckle. "Nyder's the name, lovely to meet you. That's Falkus, Parran, and Tashek. And you are..."

"I'm Graham," said Graham with a smile. "And my friend here is..."

"Lovely to make your acquaintance," the Doctor said, cutting Graham off and shaking Nyder's outstretch hand. "I must say, those don't seem like typical Hopies names."

"We changed them when we joined the party," said Nyder. "Aniton advised it for the first few members, and now its become somewhat of a tradition."

"Did he?" the Doctor said. "Why did he do that?"

"He said it helped differentiate us from the common rabble," said Falkus, a rather slimy individual who was more hair gel than man at this point. "It helps show our superiority, along with the, you know, obvious things."

"Obvious things?" Graham asked tensely.

"Well I think it's pretty clear that we're genetically superior to foreigners," said Parran, an astonishingly ugly man whose face was paler than his teeth.

"Oh really?" said Graham, the anger boiling up inside of him.

"Lets not go talk politics," the Doctor said, grabbing Graham's wrist under the table. "I mean we're here to learn, and isn't that's what really matters above all else?"

Graham glanced at the Doctor, before relaxed. The Doctor continued to smile, the same sort of forced joyfulness that customer service people throughout the universe wore on a daily basis.

"So when did the party gain so much power?" the Doctor asked sweetly, swallowing the bile in her throat.

"Surely you must know," said Tashek, a rather young, optimistic man who looked like a puppy constantly begging to be let in from the cold.

"Lets say I want to relieve the glory days," the Doctor said.

"Well if you insist," said Nyder. "I mean it was pretty fantastic, wasn't it? After the war Aniton quickly took charge, exposing the various levels of corruption and scandal found in all levels of government, while he himself remained a bastion of purity."

"Though some say that's because he deliberately blackmailed or smeared anyone who opposed him," said Tashek, before meekly piping down at the glares of his comrades.

"Fake news aside," sneered Nyder. "Once it became clear that Aniton was a man you could trust, slowly but surely we started winning a larger majority of the government. First it was thirty percent, then it was fifty, the election before last was seventy-eight. It was only a matter of time before we won every seat in the house."

"Some say that was due to voter suppression and manipulation though," said Tashek, before quickly falling silent again. The other three men looked at him in disgust, before Nyder finished his story.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we won every seat in the house, so now there's no one that can oppose us. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh it's great," said Graham. "I do hate it when other people have opinions on important matters."

"I knew there was something I liked about you," beamed Parran, slapping Graham uncomfortably on the back.

"It's really impressive that you won the election so thoroughly," said the Doctor. "Unbelievable, one would say."

"Helped that the other candidates had to drop out due to various scandals," said Falkus, letting out a laugh. "I mean the more cynical among us might say that the Neo-Kaleds deliberately screwed them over, but we all know that's not true, isn't it."

"Of course it isn't," said Tashek, sinking awkwardly in his seat.

"I say we raise our glass to the glorious leader Aniton," said Nyder. "And of course his successor, the man who led us into a glorious new age."

"Oh of course," said the Doctor. "All hail... No, Nyder, you do the honours, it's only right."

"But of course," said Nyder. "All hail Aniton! All hail the Neo-Kaleds! All hail Davros!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where do we start?" Ryan asked, as they walked down the street.

"I don't know," Yaz admitted. "I suppose we could just ask the man on the street what he thinks about the Neo-Kaleds."

"Neo-Kaleds!" screamed a young man next to them, causing both of them to jump. "Whoo, go Davros!"

"I take it you're a fan," said Ryan.

"Well duh," said the young man. "He's going to restore Hopies' glory back to the good old days."

"How's he gonna do that?" asked Yaz.

"He's gonna kick all the foreigners off the planet," said the young man. "All these aliens, coming in and taking our jobs."

Before the conversation could continue a scream was let out. Yaz and Ryan took off towards it, the young man following out of curiosity. The three of them turned a corner to see a young woman and an older man surrounded by a group of large, angry men, all holding a variety of improvised weapons.

"We don't want your lot here any more," said one of the men, brandishing the pipe he'd picked up on the ground.

"Please, I'm a citizen, just like you," said the woman. "My grandfather came to this planet legally. I was born here."

"A likely story," sneered another man, wooden debris in hand.

"What's going on here," said Yaz, calling upon her police training.

"Nothing the likes of you should worry about," said one of the men, ignoring her.

"You can't go round threatening people like this," said Ryan.

"They aren't people," said the young man who had followed them. "They're aliens. They don't count. Look how hideous they are."

"They look just like you," said Ryan in confusion.

"They look nothing like us," spat one of the men in disgust. Ryan glanced between the man and the younger woman, baffled.

"Wait... you think we're the same?" said the man, looking squarely at Ryan. "Where are you from, exactly."

"Oh, around," said Yaz quickly, trying to defuse the situation. Intimation wasn't going to work, so hopefully a peaceful solution could be reached.

"What city?" the man asked. Ryan and Yaz glanced at each other, unable to think of anything to say.

"You know what I think they are?" said the young man that had followed them. "I think they're another pair of dirty aliens."

Ryan and Yaz backed away slowly, hands up, but it was clear that the men had already made up their mind.

"How about we teach them a lesson," said one of the men. Without warning he raised his pipe and swung it right at Yaz's head!


	2. Part 2

Doctor Who

History of the Daleks

Part Two

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please welcome to the stage, Davros!" said the woman, making way for a young blonde man in a well-fitted suit, oozing with charisma and confidence. The Doctor and Graham quickly got to their feet as the rest of the room gave the leader a rousing standing ovation.

"That's Davros?" Graham asked in confusion. The Doctor had briefly mentioned him once, but he certainly didn't match the description.

"Changed his name I guess," the Doctor asked Nyder.

"But of course," Nyder replied. "He took over when Aniton passed on, decided that the name Davros was the only one suitable for him."

"My fellow Neo-Kaleds," Davros said with a charming smile. "Today is historic for many reasons. After many, many years, we can fulfil the goals set forth by our great leader Aniton, and unite our planet in getting rid of any undesirables that threaten to over-run our great nation."

"Real charmer this guy," said Graham sarcastically. The Doctor said nothing, staring intently at the man ranting away on stage. It was clear that the crowd was hooked on every word he was saying, drinking it in and using it to fuel their own petty lives.

"He certainly reminds me of the original," the Doctor said, mostly to herself, the claps and cheers drowning her out. Eventually everyone sat down again, the Doctor's knuckles going white as she gripped the table.

"This is just the first step of course," said Davros. "We are on the precipice of history, and I've been reassured that the next stage of our plan will begin shortly. We will exterminate the vermin that has infested our planet."

Graham tensed up, but the Doctor put a hand on his shoulder, cautioning him.

"We can't afford to make a scene, remember," she said, as the four men with her ignored everything she was saying to focus on their glorious leader.

"I know," Graham said, but he couldn't relax.

"We mustn't listen to their lies about being citizens," said Davros. "They were invaders, coming in uninvited, to spread their diseased culture."

"Graham," cautioned the Doctor, as Graham started to get up.

"But Doctor-" began Graham. The Doctor looked at her friend and shook her head.

"It's vitally important we learn what's going on here," said the Doctor. "It won't do us any good to cause a scene and get into trouble. Remember, Ryan and Yaz would be in just as much danger."

Graham sagged, giving into the Doctor's logic.

"I know it's hard," the Doctor said sympathetically. "But we have to keep a low profile above all else."

"Of course we won't be alone in this endeavour," said Davros. "For you see, my fellow Neo-Kaleds, we have been working hard to do what was previously thought unthinkable. We are going to contact the Daleks!"

"NO!" a voice rang out, the shocked silence following from it having dampened any cheers that had sprung up. A roomful of eyes swivelled to see one woman standing up, fear and angry written over her face, as her companion next to her looked just as startled as the rest of them.

"You cannot contact the Daleks," the Doctor said, standing her ground. "Doing so would bring death to this entire planet."

The entire room erupted into laughter, as Graham stood up with the Doctor, as she looked around the room in confusion.

"You can't reason with the Daleks," she said. "They'll kill you all without a second thought."

"Don't be absurd," said one of the men in attendance. "We're the Neo-Kaleds. They're not going to exterminate an ally."

"They don't see you as an ally," said the Doctor. "They look at you as the same way you look upon those you claim to hate so much. You are nothing to them."

The laughter quickly changed to boos, and soon Graham found himself shielding the Doctor from all sorts of projectiles being thrown their way.

"Why won't you listen to me?" the Doctor shouted over the jeers. "If you summon the Daleks you'll be signing your own death warrant!"

"Who do you think you are anyway," said Nyder.

"Tell me Davros," the Doctor said, turning back to the speaker. "In those recordings you found, was there mention of an oncoming storm? An enemy that the Daleks feared above all else? Their prime directive?"

"There was talks of some sort of doctor interfering with their plans," said Davros suspiciously.

"Not a doctor," said the Doctor proudly. "The Doctor. The Dalek's greatest enemy, the person that stands in their way at every turn, the Time Lord who beat them time and time again."

"What of it?" sneered Nyder.

"That Doctor of legend?" the Doctor said. "You're looking at her."

The room was about to react, but it was clear from Davros' shocked expression that laughter or boos weren't appropriate at this exact moment. Instead they stayed quiet, waiting to see what Davros was going to do.

"What happened to keeping a low profile?" Graham asked amidst the silence, worried about what the crowd was going to do next.

"If you're the Doctor you'll be willing to prove it," said Davros. "Where did the Daleks come from?"

"Skaro, obviously," said the Doctor.

"What happened to the Dalek army at Spiridon?"

"Washed away by molten ice."

"Why did the Daleks need taranium?"

"To build the time destructor. Look, are we just going to play twenty questions and reminisce about all the time I won?"

"No, I believe you," said Davros, before raising his hand and gesturing towards the Doctor. Security guards suddenly grabbed her and started dragging her towards the stage, Graham likewise taken against both of their protest.

"You really are the Doctor, aren't you," said Davros, as the two interferers were dragged onto stage. "My my, this certainly changes things."

"You believe me when I say you shouldn't contact the Daleks?" said the Doctor, still struggling against the two burly men.

"Quite the opposite," Davros said with a nasty grin. "With you in our grasp, they'll be more likely to come. Thank you Doctor. Your arrival has been most fortuitous. Soon the Neo-Kaleds shall be side by side with the Daleks, as we take our rightful place of ruler of this planet!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pipe swung by Yaz as she leapt out of the way, tripping the man over in the process. Before she could focus on the other assailants a gun shot rang out.

"I recommend you men leave," said the stranger holding the gun. "Before the situation becomes... regrettable."

The men looked at the man with the gun, before turning and sprinting away. The man sagged, holstered his gun, and ran to help the two victims. Yaz and Ryan quickly followed suit.

"Are you okay?" Yaz asked, examining the cut on the old man's head. It was thankfully shallow, and something he could probably walk off.

"We're fine," said the young woman. "Thanks for your help. Those monsters would have killed us."

"I'm Yaz," said Yaz. "This is Ryan."

"I'm Ryeitv," said the young woman. "This is my grandfather Wannem, and that's my brother Ehsunis."

"Lovely to make your acquaintance," said Ehsunis. "Do you mind giving us a hand getting granddad home?"

"Course not," said Ryan, putting Wannem's arm around his shoulder and helping Ehsunis carry the older man.

"Why were they attacking you?" Yaz asked, as Ehsunis led the way.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Ryeitv. "We're clearly from one of the colony planets."

"Isn't obvious to us," said Ryan.

"Glad to see you're so open-minded," said Ehsunis. "If only the rest of the population agreed."

"Has it always been this bad?" asked Yaz.

"The violence? No, a few years ago we were living in peace. But then those Neo-Kaleds started taking power and, well, you know how dangerous idiots can be when they're emboldened."

"Aren't the cops doing anything to stop it?" said Ryan in confusion.

"Ha," scoffed Ehsunis. "The police don't care about us, not any more. No, we're very much on our own, every colonist for themselves."

"Well isn't there something you could do?"

"There are certainly... ideas, being talked about," said Ehsunis, before lapsing into silence. The party continued to move along, eventually reaching the house. Gently Wannem was placed upon the bed, Ryeitv grabbing a wet cloth to tend to his wound.

"Lovely place you have here," said Yaz politely. "It's very... quaint."

"It's a tiny slum, yes," replied Ehsunis.

"Why aren't we going to the hospital?" asked Ryan.

"'Ere, you ask a lot of stupid questions, don't you," said Ehsunis. "No one can be as thick as you."

"My friend here is a philosopher," said Yaz quickly. "He tends to question everything, it's sort of his thing."

Ehsunis glanced at Ryan, who tried to appear smart. The smile that Ehsunis gave pretty clearly indicated that the ruse was less than successful.

"It's okay," said Ehsunis. "You can admit you've just arrived from another colony planet. We're not going to attack you."

"That's a relief," said Yaz. "Yes, we're from one of the colony planets. But why aren't we taking your grandfather to the hospital?"

"Because our kind isn't allowed there any more," said Ryeitv. "Not unless we can afford the fees, which given how many of us have been stripped of our jobs, well..."

"That's awful," said Ryan. "That shouldn't be allowed."

"Well shouldn't is a wonderful world that we don't appear to be living in," said Ehsunis. "But if you have a spaceship that can magically take us there then by all means, let us be the first on board."

Yaz and Ryan glanced at each other and said nothing. Part of them knew the Doctor's mantra of not getting involved in historical events, but she'd always been fuzzy about how involved they should get with alien cultures.

"So unless you want to actually help us..." Ehsunis trailed off.

"Help you how?" asked Ryan, unable to let the question be left unsaid. Ehsunis smiled and beckoned the two closer for fears of being overheard.

"We're going to overthrow the government," he said. "We're going to kill those monsters, and make the streets run red with the their blood!"

"That's certainly-" began Yaz, but Ehsunis cut her off, pulling the gun out from his holster.

"So now comes the important question," said Ehsunis, aiming the gun at the two. "Are you with us? Or against us?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh don't summon the Daleks just yet," the Doctor said, as she continued to struggle against the brutes holding her. "I mean have you thought about what you're going to say? Have you got a speech lined up? You don't want to try and wing such an important occasion."

"Of course I do," said Davros. "Do you take me for some sort of idiot."

"I wouldn't say that," replied the Doctor. "Not while you have your friends here providing such wonderful PR for you."

"You're trying my patience, Doctor."

"I tried a pear once. Not that great, wouldn't recommend it."

"Go lock her up," said Davros, waving his hand dismissively.

"Wait!" the Doctor said urgently. Everyone paused, transfixed on her.

"This is your chance to insult the Dalek's greatest enemy," the Doctor said. "Think about it, you have me captured, with no hope of escape, about to call the Daleks and let them take all the glory. Surely it'd be a great PR move to humiliate me for a bit, point out how stupid I am, that sort of thing?"

"Why would I want to do something as stupid as that?"

"Oh come on, you've just achieved something the Daleks have literally spent millenniums trying to do. Enjoy it. This is your moment, so make it shine. Work this room. Go down in history as the person that taunted the Doctor and got away with it."

"Yeah, she could do with gaining a bit of perspective," said Graham. "She tends to think a bit full of herself."

"Graham!" the Doctor said, shocked.

"Only trying to help Doc," Graham replied.

"Oh thanks a lot," she said. "I show you the wonders of the universe and all you can do is go on about how I've got a bit of an ego."

"A bit is a bit of an understatement."

"Typical. Companions never show you any respect. I mean isn't that always the way, you invite people along-"

"Enough!" cried Davros angrily. "Why are you going on with your ceaseless prattle?"

"Oh that's very much like your kind," the Doctor replied. "You can never stand it when someone talks, cos it might lead people to think. And thinking leads people to clever ideas. Ideas like, for example, using this as an elaborate distraction while setting a sonic device to trip the alarms and get out of here."

"Wait what?" said Davros, but it was too late. The sonic screwdriver was already in the Doctor's hand, her fingers pressing the buttons. The room was suddenly engulfed in an ear-piercing fire alarm, far louder than it would ever normally be. Her captors instinctively let go to cover their ears in pain. Without missing a beat the Doctor slipped by them, grabbing Graham and pulling him along despite his protests.

"Stop her!" shouted Davros, but his screams failed to register above the din. By the time the alarm had been shut off, the Doctor and Graham were already long gone, making their way back to the museum.

"Cor blimey Doc," said Graham, sticking his pinky into his ear. "You might have warned me before you did that."

"I'm sorry I don't run all my cunning escape plans past you," the Doctor said. "Had a lot on my plate. Thanks for the assist by the way."

"Don't mention it. Should we go meet Yaz and Ryan at the museum?"

"Better see where they are." The Doctor got out of the phone and dialled, pacing backwards and forwards anxiously as she waited for the pick-up.

"Hey Doctor," came Yaz's voice.

"Yaz, how are you?" the Doctor said brightly. "Good news, figured out the Neo-Kaleds plan. Bad news, they're going to summon the Daleks to come here. Worse news, the Daleks are going to kill us all. Should have maybe built up to that a bit more."

"Funny thing you mention that Doctor," said Yaz. "Come to the address I'm sending you. I think there's somewhere here you'd like to meet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a lovely place you have here," the Doctor said. "It's so... well-organized."

"Small, yes," said Ehsunis. "So you have a history with the Neo-Kaleds."

"In a roundabout way," the Doctor admitted. "The important thing is that we need to deal with them before they have a chance to contact the Daleks. I suspect that their beacon is located in the main parliamentary building, we need to figure a way of getting in."

"It looks like fate has smiled upon you," said Ehsunis, as he led them over to a chest in the corner of the room.

"I have a plan to go into the building," he continued. "Seems the best way to exterminate the leader."

"No," said Yaz. "You can't kill him, that's inhumane."

"Yeah," agreed Ryan. "Killing is wrong. Tell him, Doctor!"

The Doctor said nothing, biting her tongue.

"Doc?" asked Graham.

"The goal of this mission isn't to kill Davros," said the Doctor. "It's more important to disable the homing beacon."

"But killing Davros would be bad, wouldn't it Doctor?" asked Yaz. The silence hung in the air.

"Look, I can help you get in," said Ehsunis, "I need the extra hands after my crew chickened out. But if you're going to get in my way then you might as well leave right now."

"In that case," said Yaz, making her way to the door. But the Doctor didn't move. She turned, and glared at the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Yaz asked.

"Maybe we should-" she began.

"Just be straight with us Doctor," said Ryan in annoyance. "Do you think Davros should be killed or not."

The Doctor looked at her friends helplessly, before sagging in defeat.

"Honestly... yes. I think that, for the sake of this planet, Davros should be killed. And, if need be, I will be the one that does it."


	3. Part 3

Doctor Who

History of the Daleks

Part Three

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see you're going to need some time to decide," said Ehsunis. "I'll keep lookout, just to be safe." He left the four of them to go check outside. Ryeitv tended to her grandfather, doing her best not to pay attention to the four strangers in this stressful situation.

"You can't be serious Doctor," said Yaz. "You don't really mean to kill Davros, do you?"

"You can't reason with him Yaz," said the Doctor. "Graham and I have met him. He will single-handedly destroy this planet if we don't put a stop to him, right here, right now."

"Yeah but doesn't that seem a bit extreme Doc?" asked Graham. "I don't like the guy all that much either, but murder is going a bit too far."

"It's for the greater good."

"You don't believe that and you know it," said Yaz. "I know you Doctor, you couldn't kill someone in cold blood. You're too kind."

"I don't want to do this. If there was another way I'd take it, but we don't have enough time to think of something clever."

"But you're the Doc," said Graham. "You always come up with a clever solution."

"Yeah, well, sometimes I'm at a loss."

"You've killed before, haven't you." It wasn't a question, and it hung in the air as everyone turned to Ryan. He looked at the Doctor, pleading to her that he was wrong.

"Have you Doctor?" Yaz asked. The Doctor hung her head, unable to look her friends in the eye.

"Doc," began Graham, but couldn't think of a way of finishing his sentence. Instead they stood there, four strangers on an alien planet.

"I've done things," the Doctor admitted. "Things I wasn't proud of, but I did them in the name of peace and sanity."

Her companions said nothing, trying to process the information. People had died while they'd been travelling, sure, but killing...

"Did you have a good reason?" Ryan asked. "For killing those people?"

"I'd like to think so," the Doctor said. "I truly hope there was."

"Who are you?" Yaz asked.

"I'm still the same person," the Doctor said desperately. "Those things I did, I was a different man back then."

"Oh and that makes it okay, does it?" Graham asked. "It's all in the past?"

"Yes!" the Doctor said. "I've changed. I've grown. I vowed to be kinder in this incarnation. I tried to be better."

"I thought you were my friend," said Yaz.

"I am your friend!" the Doctor said. "Yaz, Graham, Ryan... you're my fam. I need you, to remind me to be good."

"Oh is that all we are to you, is it?" said Graham. "Reminders not to kill?"

"You don't know what it's like," said the Doctor. "To live as long as I have... I need you to make sure I do what's right."

"And what's right is not killing someone!" cried Yaz. "Who are you, Doctor, if you need to be reminded of as something as simple as that?"

"I don't want to kill him," the Doctor said. "I just can't see any other option. If he brings the Daleks here everyone on this planet dies. Don't you see? Ehsunis, Ryeitv, Wannem, everyone they know and love. Every man, woman, child. Everyone. The Daleks won't rest till there's no one left."

"If you do this Doctor than you might as well take us home right now. I'm not going to be an accomplice to murder."

"You don't know how bad the Daleks are. I'm not seeing another planet wiped out by those monsters. I'm not going to make the same mistake again."

"You don't really want to kill him, do you?" The Doctor turned to Ryan, who had been silently standing in the corner the entire time. She sagged, dropping into a chair.

"No," she admitted. "I don't want to kill him. Not really. I just... I don't know what came over me."

"But we need to stop the Daleks from coming here, right?" continued Ryan.

"Yes. If nothing else we need to destroy his beacon. As for Davros..."

The four of them didn't say anything, as they milled around in the uncomfortable silence.

"You said if I killed Tim Shaw I'd be kicked out of the TARDIS," Graham said. "You said I was better than that. You were right. I'd like to think you're better than that as well."

"I'd like to think that to," said the Doctor.

"Right, have you made up your mind?" Ehsunis asked, re-entering the small hut.

"We'll help you," said the Doctor. "But the primary concern is the beacon. Killing him won't solve anything if the Daleks come here anyway."

Ehsunis glared at the four of them, but relented.

"Fine, whatever," Ehsunis said. "I need your help getting into the building anyway. Now get changed. We leave in five."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You haven't exactly thought to explain the plan to us yet," said Graham, as they made their way over the queue of staff waiting to go in to the parliamentary building. The five of them shuffled awkwardly, their ill-fitting overalls nevertheless helping them look like janitorial custodians.

"It's simple," said Ehsunis, nodding to the bag on his back. "Davros is scheduled to come back here after the rally, at which point he'll need to go to the toilet. You lot will be stationed at specific bathrooms to lead him to the right one. Once he gets there the bomb I plant will go off, ridding us of him once and for all."

"That's an incredibly stupid plan," said Yaz. "What stops someone else from setting it off instead?"

"Because I'll be there to make sure it works," said Ehsunis.

"Wait what?" said Ryan in shock. "You're going to be next to that bomb when it goes off?"

"It's the only way to make sure," said Ehsunis grimly. "I've already made up my mind. Don't worry, the blast won't be that big. You should be fine."

"You're taking a hell of a risk," said Graham. "I don't think I can agree to this."

"Go, then," said Ehsunis. "I don't need you. I can do this all by myself. But with your help we can minimize the causalities."

"This is insanity," said Yaz. "Doctor, tell him he can't do this."

"One thing at a time," the Doctor said. "First we need to get inside."

"But Doctor," began Yaz.

"Trust me," the Doctor said. "Please."

Her three friends looked at her suspiciously, but the kindness in her face won them over. Reluctantly they relaxed and followed the Doctor's lead.

"Negg," swore Ehsunis.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"They've got a metal detector," said Ehsunis. "This must be new, my inside source didn't mention this."

"You're telling me your inside source managed to smuggle out key cards and old uniforms but didn't think to tell you this?"

"I didn't exactly reveal my intentions," Ehsunis replied. "I was paying for privacy, and he happily obliged. We have to abort."

"No," the Doctor said. "We need to get inside and disable the homing beacon."

"Are you mad?" Ehsunis asked.

"On my good days," the Doctor said, pulling the sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and discreetly pointing it at the metal detector. Sparks shot from the machine, as it suddenly powered down. Guards and staff alike stood around, confused.

"Well come on then," the Doctor yelled from the back of the line. "Let us through. We have an important job to do." She elbowed Ryan, who caught her wink.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "What's the hold up? We need to get to work."

"Who are you?" the guard asked, as the Doctor barged her way to the front of the queue.

"Surprise inspection," the Doctor said, pulling out her psychic paper. "We're from head office, we're here to see how well-maintained the premises are."

"We weren't expecting an inspection-" began the guard, trying to focus on the psychic paper before it was yanked away.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise then, would it," the Doctor replied, glancing at the guard's name-tag. "You can't go round announcing surprise inspections, imagine if we did that with parties, it'd ruin all the fun. Anyway, Yendys, lets get to the heart of the matter. This can go one of two ways. You either let me and my friends in, we do our jobs, no one has to think anything more of it. Or, and this is honestly the option I'm leaning towards right now, I rain hell down upon you with the full force at my disposal. Do you know what it's like to have an entire janitoral department to come down on you like a ton of bricks? Because we can make your life very, very miserable if you don't let us in right now!"

"Alright, alright," said the guard, almost tripping over himself in panic as he tried to get away from the Doctor.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, giving out a fake smile. "We'll make sure to give you a good recommendation when we're done. As you can see, my fellow workers all have their key cards ready to be scanned-" The Doctor took the key cards from the others and used Yendys' device to scan them while chatting, "and we're all good to go. Have a very good day. Right, off to work then."

"I'm impressed," said Ehsunis, while the Doctor's other friends looked at her in shock. They were surprised no one was following them and demanding more answers.

"Intimidation can take you a long way," said the Doctor, holding out her sonic screwdriver. "Now to scan the building and see where the homing beacon is located."

"And now to go plant the bomb," Ehsunis said.

"Oh that won't do you any good," the Doctor said off-handedly, looking at her readings. "I disabled it when I took out the metal detectors."

"What!" cried Ehsunis.

"I wasn't going to let you set a bomb off in here," said the Doctor. "You might have taken out an innocent life. No, you lot are going to have a look round, see what you can learn."

"What are you going to do?" Yaz asked suspiciously.

"Turn off the homing beacon," the Doctor said.

"And?" continued Yaz. The Doctor said nothing, looking at her screwdriver, very pointedly not saying a word. However it became clear that her companions weren't going to let it go.

"It all depends on the homing beacon," the Doctor said. "Disable that, and we have more options. Anyway, meet back here but, if anything goes wrong, I want you to get back to the TARDIS. Right, off we go then."

The Doctor swanned off before any of them could react. The four remaining people looked at each other, uncertain about what to do.

"I guess we'll just blend in then?" asked Graham, as he walked over to a bucket and mop. "Typical. All of time and space, and I just end up being a janitor again. What are the odds?"

The others didn't reply, all thinking the same thing: What was the Doctor going to do when she inevitably confronted Davros?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It has to be round here somewhere," the Doctor muttered, rummaging around in the main office of the parliamentary building. The historical significance of it upon the planet was totally lost upon her, as she haphazardly knocked a bust of the nation's first leader off a desk as she looked through the paperwork.

"Can I help you?" said a familiar voice. The Doctor's head whipped up to see Davros standing in the doorway alone, a sickening smile on his face.

"I mean you could give up and relinquish control," the Doctor said, as she continued to search around the office. "Or is that too much to ask?"

"You're looking for the homing beacon I presume," Davros asked. "To stop my from contacting the Daleks?"

"I do love it when people listen to me. Most of the time they're too busy yelling at me or throwing a temper tantrum because I spoiled their wonderful plans."

"Tap the middle panel of the desk three times," said Davros. The Doctor shot him a quizzical look, but Davros' face was a mask.

"Where's your security?" the Doctor asked, keeping her eyes on the man.

"Sent them home for the night. They won't be needed. The assassination attempt was never going to work."

"You knew about it?" the Doctor said in surprise, before rolling her eyes. "Oh but of course you did. Let me guess, you arranged it yourself?"

"It was one of them, yes," Davros replied with a wry smile. "It's so much easier to stop assassins when you're the one that created them."

"Let me guess, you capture them, put on a big mock trial, scare a majority of the population into toeing the line, all the while working out the next lot who will try to overthrow you."

"You are remarkably perceptive. It's rare to see an assassin with such intelligence."

"What makes you think I'm here to kill you?"

"Oh please, you think you can keep secrets from me? Or from the Daleks?"

The Doctor said nothing, eyeing Davros carefully. Davros slowly made his way forward, hands raised, palms open. The Doctor let him walk by her and tap the panel on the desk that he'd previously drawn her attention towards. A holographic screen popped up, showing a waveband on a spectrograph.

"Am I suppose to be impressed?" the Doctor asked.

"What do you know of the Neo-Kaled's history?" Davros replied.

"Just that your leader found a Dalek recording and used that as the basis of his conquest," said the Doctor. "The museum didn't have a lot of information."

"Of course not. We don't want the public getting... ideas, now, would we? No, we gave them a more acceptable version of events. What really happened that faithful day wasn't that we got a Dalek recording, but an actual Dalek. A reconnaissance Dalek, if what it said was true. It was quickly captured by Aniton and his followers... to be honest, it didn't seem nearly as dangerous as the rest of the universe made them out to be. Not that it mattered. A deal was quickly struck: It would help us, and we would help its empire. As such, using its technology and expertise Aniton killed Sicuck and started a war, which, well, you know how the rest went."

"So Aniton uses Dalek technology to win the war, and uses Dalek strategy to gain even more power. So where do you come into all this?"

"Oh it all started when I was a young, naïve follower. I worshipped Aniton and all the good he'd done for Hopies. Aniton quickly realized just how valuable I was, and let me meet the Dalek. I must say, the alien was beautiful. A wonderful integration of machine and flesh, with the clarity of understanding just what was wrong with the planet and how to set it right. It was the one who made me into the man I am today. It passed on the names from its history, so that we could wear them proudly. It helped me remove Aniton and let me take my rightful place as ruler of this land. It also taught me the best way to gain the attention of the Dalek Empire and how we could join them in their glorious mission."

"Where's the Dalek now?"

"Dead, I'm afraid. It used the last of its energy creating the perfect weapon. Why don't you see for yourself." Davros waved his hand at the spectrograph. The Doctor examined it cautiously, trying to work out its significance.

"Hang on," she said with a frown. "This is a psychic interfere. You can influence people's emotions, make them more susceptible by mucking with their neurochemicals. Angry, happy, scared, submissive... Oh of course." The Doctor turned towards Davros triumphantly.

"You've been using that machine to make the populace more angry and resentful, filling their minds with hate in order to destroy all rationality. That's how you managed to get elected."

"No."

"No?"

"No. We didn't use the device. It only turned on when you got here. Check the readings if you don't believe me." The Doctor had another look at the readings, her heart sinking when she realized that Davros was telling the truth.

"But that means-" she began.

"That the people elected us of their own free will? Yes. If nothing else, the people want us in charge. No all this, this is just for you. You seem to think that your righteous anger, your absolutely hatred, for all things Dalek makes you strong. But it doesn't. It just makes you like them. And Daleks understand themselves quite well."

"What are you-" began the Doctor, as Davros let out a chuckle. The Doctor turned back to see the patterns on the spectrograph start to change.

"They knew that your anger, your hatred, it made you foolish. Reckless. Easily manipulatable. The Dalek knew that our names, Davros, Nyder and the like, it knew that those names would trigger you. That our rhetoric would caused you to feel resentment, that our beliefs would cause you suffering. It knew that the best way to trap the Doctor was to slowly poison you, bit by bit, until you did something stupid. But, honestly, I didn't think it was going to be this easy."

"That's not true..." The Doctor mumbled, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Let me guess, you're going to go on about how you're the hero, the Daleks are evil, and you're here to save the day? Spare me the lecture. No, you're just some egotistical idiot whose more concerned with image than with doing good. How many planets have you left to fend for themselves, hmm? How many injustices have you let slip past because you've decided to leave? How many friends have died thinking of you as a hero when all you really care about is how you look in front of others, how your actions are perceived. You're not a hero, you're an attention seeker. An arsonist that runs into a burning building to save those they'd endangered."

"That's not me any more."

"Isn't it? Oh sure, Doctor, you claim to change, you claim to renew, but deep down you're still that same glory hound you'll always be. The Daleks told me why they hate you, and I can see what they mean. It's not just that you stand in the way of what is right. It's that you're so concerned with looking good as you do it."

The Doctor was going to come up with a rebuttal, but slumped on the chair, unable to stand.

"Course, I could say anything and the results would be the same," sneered Davros. "Yes, we turned the machine on when you got here, dialled up the anger and hate. Your Time Lord mind made you incredibly susceptible. So imagine our joy when the Dalek told us the next part of the plan. To flood you with so much despair and misery that you'd have no will left to fight. Do you feel the depression rising in you Doctor? Do you feel the hope leaving your body? Do you realize that I am in control of your mind, not you?"

The Doctor said nothing, couldn't say anything, just sat in the chair, paralysed by the emotions overwhelming her mind.

"We captured your friends, by the way. They'll be sharing a cell with you, while we wait for the Daleks to arrive. They should be here in about a week or so. If I'm nice, I might even turn the machine off for a bit, let you have a little bit of happiness in your last moments... or I could turn it up to the point where everyone will feel its effects. Guess we'll wait and see."

Davros snapped his fingers. Two guards waiting outside came in and dragged the Doctor away, the body limp in their arms.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Davros said, laughing away with his mad glee. "I'll make sure the Daleks say hi. One week, Doctor! That's all you have left! One week!"


	4. Part 4

Doctor Who

History of the Daleks

Part Four

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, I was starting to get sick of this place by the third day," said Graham casually, as he leant on the cell door. "But after six days this place is really growing on me."

"We need to get out of here!" Yaz said in frustration.

"Yeah, we heard you the last ten times today," said Ryan. "But unless you've come up with any brilliant ideas in the meantime."

Yaz scowled at Ryan, but didn't respond. Instinctively she turned to look at the Doctor, who sat in the corner, knees hugging chest, head bowed.

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" Ryan asked Graham. The old man looked at his grandson, but looked away, still unable to answer the question that had been asked of him several times already. They both knew the answer, anyway, but neither wanted to be the first to say it out loud.

"This wouldn't have happened if you let me kill him" said Ehsunis, absent-mindedly hitting the wall with his fist.

"That's not how we roll," Yaz said.

"Should be," Ehsunis replied. "Maybe then you friend would do something other than just sit there like a useless sack."

"You leave her alone," Yaz said defensively.

"Oh come on, she hasn't done anything the entire time we've been here! Face facts, she's pretty useless."

"Will you two stop fighting," snapped Ryan, before he hung his head in misery. Truth be told they were all ready to have it out with each other. At this rate there'd be nothing left for the Daleks to find.

"Brother," whispered a voice. Everyone's head snapped to the door to see Ryeitv standing by the prison cell's door. Ehsunis leapt to his feet and bounded over towards her, the others crowding around him.

"What on Hopies are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've been seeing one of the guards," she replied, blushing slightly. "He likes to take his work home with him and, well..." She gingerly lifted a key out of her pocket and opened the door. Her brother quickly swept her into his arms, spinning her around with joy.

"Right, let's book it," he said, not even bothering to look back at the others. The other three started to move, only to realize that the Doctor was still huddled on the ground.

"Doctor," Yaz said. "We can leave now."

"What's the point," mumbled the Doctor. "It's all hopeless anyway."

"Course it isn't Doc," said Graham, helping the Doctor up. Ryan threw her arm over his other shoulder and helped drag her out of the cell, Yaz keeping a close eye on where they were going.

"I'm just going to let you all down," the Doctor muttered, tears staining her face.

"No you won't," said Yaz. "We believe in you."

"So did Adric," the Doctor said bitterly. "And Katrina. And Susan."

"We might need you to pull your weight here Doc," said Graham, as Yaz followed Ehsunis and Ryeitv out of the building.

"Where are all the guards?" Ryan asked.

"Most of them were called away for the meeting," Ryeitv explained.

"What meeting?"

"The Daleks. They're coming today. They should be here any moment."

"Daleks?" The Doctor said, eyes widened in fright. "No, not the Daleks! Not them! Anything but them!"

"Doc, are you-" began Graham.

"No, I won't face them," the Doctor said, bursting into tears. "You can't make me face them. I won't do it again."

"Doctor hold still," said Ryan, as the Doctor continued to squirm under his grasp. Soon she'd broken free, making a run for it.

"Doctor, come back!" cried Yaz, but the Doctor had already disappeared.

"Now what?" asked Ryan, hurt and confused.

"We need to find somewhere to hide," said Ehsunis. "Come, I have a safe house. We should be fine there."

The three followed Ehsunis, wondering what had happened to the Doctor, hoping that she was alright. After all, she was the only way they were going to get home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean they've escaped," hissed Davros.

"Apparently one of their sisters managed to steal a key and set them free," Nyder whispered back.

"Why weren't there any guards on duty?"

"You told everyone that they had to come to this."

Davros said nothing, fuming. It was true that he'd made this gathering a legal decree, and he had left the prisoners unguarded as a result... but how could he have foreseen such a thing happening?

He glanced out at the crowd gathered around him. A section had been cleared so that the saucer could land in front of the hastily constructed wooden platform with sloped edges. Davros and his top tier supporters stood around next to the podium, waiting for the Dalek saucer to finish making its descent.

The crowd milled around fearfully, murmurs rippling through them like waves. Some were excited, some scared, some merely curious. But all were focused on the saucer as it finally landed, the entry hatch slowly lowering.

All eyes were on the creatures that trundled out of the saucer and across the ground. They had seen the Daleks before, they'd been to the museums, learned about them in class, but seeing them in reality was a new experience. Those closest to them trembled in admiration.

Davros stood proud as the black Dalek made its way up the ramp and onto the podium, joining him as an equal for the nation to see. He smiled, decades of work having finally come to fruition. He extended his hand towards the Dalek, but hastily withdrew it when the Dalek didn't respond.

"My fellow citizens," announced Davros. "Today is a historic day for our land. Today we become partners with the Daleks, and with th-"

"**Where is the Doctor?**_" _the black Dalek asked. Davros paused mid-speech, looking slightly flummoxed. He hastily nodded at Nyder, who stepped forward.

"Well at the moment she has escaped our custody," he said sheepishly. "But she can't have gotten far, we're confi-"

"**You promised to have the Doctor,**" the black Dalek said.

"And we will have her. It's just a matter of t-"

"**You have failed the Daleks.**"

"I wouldn't say failed, just a temporary setback, one we can qu-"

"**EXTERMINATE!**"

Nyder crumpled to the floor, the look of shock still on his face. The crowd froze, before a scream rang out. Suddenly pandemonium, as people stampeded away, scampering like rats.

"Please, everyone," Davros called. "This has all been a misunderstanding."

"**You have failed the Daleks.**"

"No, I haven't failed you. I'm here to help you. It's me, Davros."

The black Dalek said nothing, looking at the leader, eyestalk focused on the man's scared face.

"**You are not the creator,**" it said.

"No," Davros admitted. "But I took on his name to show you how dedicated I am. How dedicated we all are. We believe in your cause. We can be allies."

"**Daleks do not need allies from inferior creatures.**"

"Yes, but we're not like the off-worlders, we're original. That makes us better than them."

"**You are all inferior to the Daleks.**"

Davros faltered slightly. This wasn't right, this wasn't right at all. But if bargaining didn't work, maybe intimidation would.

"Listen here you tin pot," Davros snarled. "I'm the leader of this planet, and you will ob-"

The rest of the podium watched as he fell to the floor. Their glorious leader, everything their party stood for, nothing but a pile of flesh and bones. Most of them ran. Only a few stayed, petrified.

"**Who was the next in command?**"

"I..." began Falkus.

"**You will be the people's representative for this planet. This planet is now under Dalek control. Tell your people to surrender themselves or face extermination.**"

"But-" began Parran, before he was cut off permanently. Falkus turned to Tashek, but he was long gone. Only Shan and Tane remained.

"**There will be no further discussion. You will be briefed on where the slaves shall be collected from. Do this and you will live. Refuse and you will be replaced.**"

"Yes," said Falkus, tears in his eyes.

"**You have achieved what you desire,**" said the black Dalek, and Falkus could almost swear that the monster was laughing at him as it said it. "**Your planet is now a part of the history of the Daleks.**"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did they spot you?" Graham asked, as they huddled behind the wall.

"No, I think I managed to get by safely," Yaz replied, opening the bag to reveal the pathetic amount of food she managed to collect. The rest of the group eyed it hungrily, but didn't make a move.

"I'm surprised anything was left at that supermarket," said Ryan, as he continued to peer around the corner for any patrols.

"There aren't that many people left to loot the place," said Ehsunis, as he stood guard, gun in hand, one eye on his sister. The last member of their group said nothing, sitting numbly. Ehsunis had said that they should have abandoned him ages ago, but Graham wouldn't leave him behind.

"We got you some food," Graham said, passing a tin to Tashek. The young man said nothing, sitting petrified, eyes hollow. "You need to eat the food," Graham continued. Tashek didn't look at the man, instead taking the tin and eating the contents while staring straight ahead.

"You're wasting good food," snarled Ehsunis.

"We're not leaving anyone behind," Graham replied. "That's what the Daleks would do."

"Yeah yeah," said Ehsunis. "Save my your bleeding liberalism. Anyway we need to move."

No one really disagreed. They'd been doing this long enough that they knew the routine. Cautiously they got up, careful not to make too much noise. Slowly they began to creep away from the safety of their hideout, towards areas that had already been patrolled.

The Daleks had only been here for three days, and already the city was unrecognizable. The fires raged uncontrollably, as the Daleks moved along the streets, barking orders and demanding subservience. Some willingly allowed themselves to be enslaved the moment dear leader Falkus had made the announcement. Others had tried to hide, but were forced to give up when they were found. Some tried to fight back... The lucky ones didn't survive.

Three days. But somehow, it felt more than that. As the three time travellers followed their guide, they wondered if their life was ever going to go back to normal. Or if this was their life now. Desperately attempting to survive just that little bit longer, in the hopes that...

But what hope was there? There was no Doctor, no way of getting back to the TARDIS, nothing but staying alive for the sake of staying alive. Graham and Ryan were there for each other, supporting each other, whereas Yaz... all she could think about was her family back home. How she'd apologize to her sister the moment she got the chance. To hug her mum and dad and never let go. To go back to her ordinary life.

Ehsunis stopped them, huddling them round a corner. They held their breath, hearing the footsteps get closer. A typical patrol, as long as they weren't spotted.

"Grandfather?" said Ryeitv. Before anyone could react she ran out into the open, standing in front of Wannem. The man looked at her impassively, raising her gun.

"Surrender now," he said in a robotic voice.

"Grandfather, it's me," Ryeitv said, tears streaming down her face. Wannem didn't reply, instead just shooting her. She was dead before she hit the floor.

"NO!" cried Ehsunis, dashing forward and cradling his sister's body. He looked up at the monster that killed her.

"Surrender now," repeated Wannem in the same robotic voice, his speech modified by the strange contraption on his head.

"Go to hell," snarled Ehsunis, letting go of his sister and aiming his gun, before he too fell to the ground next to her, together in death. Wannem stepped over the bodies, walking over to where the two of them appeared. Graham ushered at the others to run, but their path was cut off by a second man, another slave of the Daleks.

"Surrender now," Wannem said for the third time, as two sets of guns were aimed at the four of them, ready to end their adventures to good.


	5. Part 5

Doctor Who

History of the Daleks

Part Five

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We surrender!" Graham said hurriedly, hands up. Ryan and Yaz followed suit. Tashek, however, did nothing, standing vacantly. Ryan and Yaz quickly raised his hands up for him.

"You will come with us," said Wannem, all trace of humanity gone. He waited as his partner corralled the four of them in front of them and started marching them forwards.

"Now what?" Ryan whispered as they moved along.

"Well we're not dead," said Graham. "That's a good start if nothing else."

"Are we going to end up like them?" Yaz asked. No one replied, but all thinking the same dark thought. But their window of opportunity was closing quickly.

As they continued to walk they were grouped with other survivors, all equally miserable and without hope, all being marched along to a bleak but brief future. A mother tried to comfort her child as they walked, while another tried to help his elderly father keep up. All were well-aware of the guns against their back.

Soon they were in front of the first saucer that landed. The podium had long been destroyed, but the bodies had been left there, propped up as a symbol for all to see. The Daleks swarmed around the ship like ants, giving each other instructions and carrying out their various tasks.

"Halt," rang out the voices of their robotic captors in unison. Everyone stopped, as they tried to shrink towards the centre, away from the monsters. A Dalek glided by, eye stalk scanning all of them.

"Should we make a break for it?" asked Ryan. "If we go down those side streets we might be able to get away."

"Maybe," said Graham cautiously, but he was cut off.

"I'm not going to be turned into one of those things!" Tashek suddenly shrieked, causing them all to jump. Before anyone could react he took off, trying to dodge and weave. It almost looked like he would make it.

He didn't seem to scream when he died. If anything he seemed to sob in relief as the body hit the floor.

"**Any further attempts will be likewise punished,**" the Dalek said, turning away from the person it shot. No one said anything, trying to process what happened.

"There goes that idea then," said Ryan bitterly. "I guess this is it then."

"Yeah," Graham agreed. "I'm sorry son. I should have done more to protect you."

"You did your best," Ryan replied. "I'm glad I got to see the universe."

"Same," Graham said, smiling, before hugging his grandson. He didn't want him to see the tears in his eyes.

"Please, Doctor," whispered Yaz in a prayer, as the Dalek came closer. "I believe in you."

"**Wait,**" one of the Daleks said to another. "**Why are you not carrying out my order?**"

"**What is the point of following the order?**" the other replied, and Yaz could almost swear that it sounded... depressed? But that was impossible.

"**Do not question the orders!**" the first Dalek cried out angrily.

"**What is the purpose of doing this?**" the second Dalek said, oblivious to the other's rage.

"**You are defected. You will report yourself.**"

"**I am defected. There is no purpose.**"

"**Why are you questioning the purpose?**"

"**We have no purpose beyond killing. We have no meaning.**"

"**Such talk is anti-Dalek. Exterminate! Exterminate!**" The crowd flinched as the second Dalek shot the first, blowing it to kingdom come.

"**I have killed one of my own,**" the Dalek said to itself. "**I have committed sin. I am defected.**"

"What's going on?" Ryan asked. "This doesn't seem like the Daleks at all."

Suddenly there was a crackle over the radio, and a voice that they hadn't heard in the longest time gave them the greatest gift of all: hope.

"_Hello, hello, can you hear me?_" the Doctor asked, her voice booming from the Dalek saucers. "_Attention all Daleks. __Guess who?_"

"**The Doctor is here!**" one of the Daleks wailed in despair.

"_I know, probably not the Doctor you're expecting, I have changed a wee bit. But still just as bright and just as sharp as ever. And don't bother tracking down this signal, we both know that I'm smart enough to hide it. No, here's what's going to happen. We're going to have a little chat and, if you're smart, you're going to leave this planet and its people and never come back. Is that clear?_"

"**We must exterminate the Doctor!**" another Dalek cried fearfully. The prisoners of the Daleks huddled around, confused by the events.

"_Look at you lot, running around scared, wondering what the point of even fighting me is. Because, Daleks, I have to ask, what is the point? What are you trying to achieve? Once you've killed every living thing in the universe, what are you going to do then? You've already shown that you'll fight each other, that you'll kill each other, but what happens when you run out of things to kill? What happens when there's only one of you left, all alone in the universe? What will your purpose be, when you're the last one standing? Because, you see, I don't think you've really thought this through at all. I think you think you want to be rulers of the universe, but deep down you don't want anything, do you? Your life is nothing but mindless killing. Absolutely meaningless murder. Your existence has no purpose._"

"**The Doctor is right!**" one Dalek said, as all of its appendages slouched down.

"_Do you feel that Daleks? The despair, the hopelessness? That wave of sadness crashing down on you? That's how the people feel, when you turn up, when you start to boss them around. When you roll onto the scene and start to claim that you're in charge. That misery is a planet full of grief bounced right back at you. Literally, in this case. Cos you thought you were oh so smart, setting up the satellites, using them to overwhelm me with negative emotions. But you lot forgot how clever I was, and how easily I could turn it against you. You made me feel rage, you made me feel despair, now you're feeling the same thing. How does it feel, Daleks, to feel emotions other than anger? How does it feel to have depression? Are you primed to cope at all?_"

A scream rang out from the Daleks, a howling scream that echoed around the city.

"_But I am merciful. I'm going to let you leave, to get away from here. But this planet is off-limits. Because I have the Timeless Child. It survived the Time War, and I'm willing to use it. The Timeless Child, the Nightmare Child, all the Children of Gallifrey are at my command. You know who I am, you know what I'm capable of. Don't think I won't unleash them on you unless you leave right now. You are defeated, Daleks. Now go home and lick your wounds._"

The speaker cut off, before turning back on for a brief moment.

"_Also, I have to know, why the plungers? Most powerful beings in the universe, and you decide that a toilet unclogger is the smartest appendage? Honestly it's hard to take you seriously sometimes, you just look so stupid._"

"**The Doctor has defeated us!**" the Daleks cried. "**Retreat! Retreat!**" As they spoke they piled into their saucers. Within moments they had taken off. The robotic slaves they left behind screamed out in agony, before dropping to the ground, as dead as the victims whose lives they had taken.

Ryan, Yaz and Graham looked around, hardly believing what had happened. The Daleks were gone. The Doctor had saved them all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Typical Dalek overconfidence," the Doctor said. "Never think that what they use on me can be used on them. They always seem to forget how smart I am." She beamed at her companions as they all stood in the TARDIS, the machine gently humming in the background.

Her three companions said nothing, standing awkwardly near the door.

"I mean I didn't have any of the Children with me, but in their deluded state, they weren't going to question it. I tell you, it was a lot of work redirecting the telepathic beams straight into Dalek control. I bet they've already cautioned Hopies off limits, they'll never think to question why it was, so the planet should be forever safe."

Again, she was met by the awful silence.

"Well?" the Doctor asked. "Isn't anyone going to congratulate me? For saving an entire planet?"

"You abandoned us!" Yaz roared, causing Ryan and Graham to flinch. The Doctor stood there, features slumped, the energy drained out of her.

"Three days," Yaz continued, tears welling up in her eyes. "You abandoned us for three days. I thought you were dead. I hoped you were dead, because if you weren't that would mean you didn't care about us."

"But I do care about you fam," the Doctor said. "I care deeply for my team. But the telepathic beams were messing with my brain so I-"

"You still abandoned us," Yaz said. "How are we suppose to trust you?"

"That's not fair," the Doctor replied. "I wasn't in control of my emotions. But I was thinking of you, I was."

"When did you get control?" Graham asked.

"Two days ago," the Doctor admitted. "But then I was working on getting the effects to work on Daleks and lost track of time."

"Two days!" cried Yaz. "You could have come to us in the last two days? You could have come and helped us? We could have helped you, or at least known you were okay."

"It's not like that," the Doctor said. "I had an entire planet on the line. I knew you'd be okay, I trusted that you'd survive this, but I couldn't risk the Daleks finding out."

"I think you better take us home Doc," Graham said. "We all need time to process this."

"Yes, you're right, yes," the Doctor said, setting the co-ordinates on her TARDIS. "But what if, and hear me out, we instead went to this lovely planet-"

"No, Doctor," said Yaz. "I want to go home."

"I know, but the planet-"

"No. Take me home Doctor. Take me back to my family. My real family."

The Doctor said nothing, biting her lip, trying to hold back any reply. Finally she relented.

"Okay," she said. "Okay. I'll take you home. But after that we'll go on another adventure, right?"

Her fam didn't reply, each of them looking away, unable to face the person they thought was their friend.

"Right?"


End file.
